


Muscle Bar

by SophiaGrass



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: －KT－物理系打工牛郎51X藝術系學生24－AU－一發完
Kudos: 4





	Muscle Bar

-1-

51號是J Bar的頭號服務生，J Bar是一家主打肌肉的酒吧。

51本名叫堂本光一，其實只是個普通的物理系大四學生，想賺點打遊戲充值的錢所以去打工。

-2-

堂本光一雖然是頭牌，但是大家總是只能欣賞到胳膊，因為他不像其他服務員，願意裸上半身，偏偏露出來的部分卻又如此的穠纖合度。

客人們都為了看光一發力時上臂鼓起的三角肌、肱二頭肌以及小臂的伸肌群線條，瘋狂指名讓他給他們做檸檬沙瓦。

沒辦法，誰讓製作檸檬沙瓦的時候這間店的特色就是一邊唱Ultra soul一邊用力捏爆檸檬呢。

-3-

“請給我一杯檸檬沙瓦～”

一個黏黏糊糊的聲音從光一的右側傳來。

又要檸檬沙瓦…每天捏檸檬的次數都省去了一半練肌肉的必要…光一忍不住腹誹。

轉頭一看，圓圓的大眼睛盛滿了笑意，富士山一般的嘴則是彎起了好看的弧度，額側有一搓挑染成紅色的頭髮顯得很時髦。

富士山唇動了動，那人fufufu的笑了。

根據當天到場的其他客人實名表示，從來沒有看過51號擠檸檬擠得如此認真勤奮，把兩顆檸檬擠出了四顆檸檬的水量。

再根據同間店的某同事武田表示，他絕對看到了51號嘴角勾勒出來的弧度還有下班時在更衣間雀躍地小聲哼歌。

-4-

堂本剛是一位平凡的藝術系大三生，教授最近安排的期末作業需要畫人體的肌肉線條，苦於身邊的朋友(包括他自己)都沒有健身的習慣，堂本剛聽別系的朋友岡田准一說，曾經去過一家肌肉酒吧打工，服務員的身材都可好了，記得要點檸檬沙瓦喔！

雖然岡田是有在健身，但對於要盯著朋友的裸體畫畫還是覺得有點牴觸的嘛！只好去那家店看看了…

走到J Bar門口，湊在門口的縫隙往內看，店內人聲鼎沸，五光十色的燈光照在客人的臉上，走來走去的服務員大多都裸著上身，剛的臉瞬間紅了。

我的天啊這麼刺激的嗎還沒進去就看到這麼多肌肉男哦哇哦啊！

不行我不能退縮為了我的作業我的成績我也要跟他拚了嗯！

故作鎮定地被帶到吧檯邊，抬頭一看發現在吧檯內的服務員意外的有穿衣服耶！臉還很好看！那個側臉讓堂本剛的心跳漏了好幾拍。

-5-

光一從來沒有這麼期待上班過，那個孩子不知道還會不會來店裡呢？

隔天人沒來，兩顆檸檬就擠了兩顆檸檬的水量。

再隔一天人還是沒來，兩顆檸檬只擠了一顆檸檬的水量。

再再隔一天人依舊沒來，檸檬沙瓦幾乎沒有酸味了。

同事武田表示，51號這三天連衣服都穿反地來上班。

“叮鈴”一聲，店門口被推開，光一兩眼無神的往門口瞥了一眼，不怪他這種待客方式，前幾天只要門鈴一響，他都是從吧檯內衝去幫忙帶位的，失望的次數多了自然就越來越一臉陰霾。

這一瞥，瞥見了心心念念的大眼睛還有富士山唇，堂本光一彷彿活起來了一般，笑吟吟的看著人自然地坐在吧檯前。

不笑還不打緊，這一笑把整間店的人都嚇懵了。來者何人？！居然能夠讓冰山51號露出雪崩顏，大家是想盡辦法逗他笑都失敗的啊！是連微笑都沒有辦法逗出來的耶！

“你今天要點什麼？”

語氣溫柔的讓同事們都雞皮疙瘩掉滿地。

“還是來一杯檸檬沙瓦吧～”

嗯，51號果然又把兩顆檸檬擠出了四顆檸檬的量了呢！

光一今天上班有點緊張，他感覺到圓圓的眼睛盯著他看，視線停留在胸口的時間尤其長。被盯著看得胸口感覺越來越熱，炙熱的彷彿有一把火在燒，癢癢的都不知道到底是被盯出來的還是從內裡延燒出來的。

他用眼角餘光偷偷看著那富士山唇含著杯緣，輕啜檸檬沙瓦，飲入一小口就被酸的緊皺眉頭，簡直不要太可愛了。

“那個…我的名字叫堂本剛，有一件事情想麻煩你…不知道你方不方便…”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯！什麼事情？”光一瞪大眼睛湊近對方的臉，一臉十分認真。而且他也姓堂本啊！這緣分啊！絕對是命運！

“我、我是藝術系的學生…就…教授出了一份作業…”堂本剛聲音越來越小，頭也越來越低。

這麼一張好看的臉突然湊近是會讓人受不了的啦！剛侷促地摸了摸結層霧氣的杯壁。

“你有需要什麼幫忙我都會幫的！！”

“真的嗎！謝謝你！”

阿～那張臉為什麼這麼可愛，圓滾滾的大眼睛為什麼水汪汪的那麼可愛，彎起的嘴角弧度讓人好想咬一口阿！

-6-

所以說為什麼自己現在會在堂本剛的家裡，還裸著上半身？

裸都裸了，居然只是坐在椅子上給人家畫素描，這跟說好的劇本不一樣阿！(誰跟你說好了？)

看著剛認真的拿著鉛筆在紙上塗塗改改，時不時的抬頭對著自己仔細研究一下，拿著筆比劃的時候嘴還噘得老高。

光一緊張得抹抹脖子上的汗，引來了剛黏黏糊糊的抱怨。

“你不要動啦～～～”

太過於可愛的語氣使得光一又露出傻呼呼的笑容。

誰想得到剛需要幫的忙，原來只是需要找人來當素描的模特兒而已，之前沒去店裡的時候都在認真畫畫，但是苦於上次去一趟剛只看見了手臂肌肉，其他部位的肌肉怎麼畫就感覺不太對勁，只好去問問能不能當自己的模特兒…是因為手臂都已經畫了不能改畫其他人的肌肉嘛！這樣會顯得比例不協調，才不是因為光一長得好看呢！

真的不是喔！！

-7-

素描反正是不可能一天就畫好的，因此兩人交換了聯繫方式之後又見了幾次面，每一次見面光一就比先前一次多脫一件衣服，真的只是為了藝術犧牲，絕對不是有其他目的才脫的衣服！

見面次數多了，也就越了解彼此，有時候光一會把店內的飲料或甜點帶給剛，然後在剛的家裡傻笑地盯著他享受著甜點的表情。

上一次見面的時候終於只剩下一條內褲，這次…

這次光一特地帶了比較高度數的燒酒想給自己壯壯膽，他畢竟是個比較害羞有矜持(?)的人，要脫掉最後一件衣物必須要酒精增加勇氣！

按了門鈴，剛滿臉燦爛笑容地幫光一開門，光一被這個笑臉閃的心中一盪差點就把手中的東西摔到了地上，趕緊穩了穩心神，進門後也不用剛招呼便熟練的將鞋子收進鞋櫃，走到廚房俐落的把帶來的草莓蛋糕放到盤子上，把酒斟滿兩杯，放在托盤上之後拿到了剛的畫室。

“耶～是蛋糕！”

“嗯…嗯嗯…”心不在焉地回復著。

“耶～是飲料～”

“哦…哦哦…”仍然心不在焉的。

正當光一還在喝酒緩解自己的緊張的時候，突然身上一股拉力，剛滿臉通紅的開始扯光一身上的衣服。

“快點脫掉啦！！我要畫！！”

“等等等等一下！”

發生什麼事情？！這傢伙是喝醉了嗎？！酒量也太差了吧！

“你不要亂動啦！這樣我要怎麼脫！”剛一把放倒光一，騎在他身上，手腳痲利的扯掉黑色T恤，接著開始跟皮帶奮鬥。一邊用力扯皮帶扣環一邊彷彿是用嘴巴施力的噘嘴，。

光一整個人都不好了，滿臉禁慾的想著不能趁人之危，然而被酒精暴露內心的雙手出賣了他。

輕便的衣物被握力55kg撕成碎片，輕鬆的將人公主抱抱起丟到床上。

阿…原來衣服是這麼脆弱的物品嗎？一撕就碎？

堂本剛一邊撫摸著菱角分明的肌肉一邊思考。

-8-

幾個小時之後一個黑影從臥室床上一個鯉魚打挺跳了起來，一邊小聲哀號一邊扶著腰衝去畫室，手忙腳亂地草草收拾一下地上布料碎片跟可疑的液體之後把畫具通通搬到臥室去。

我到底在做什麼為什麼就這樣被人吃乾抹淨而且居然還是在dead line前一天阿阿阿！！

剛強忍著不適坐在畫布前趕工，欲哭無淚，忿忿的踹了一腳旁邊睡得正香的光一。

算了！看在可以一邊看著精實的肉體一邊作畫也就免強原諒他吧哼！

就在剛差不多要完成作業的時候，光一睡眼惺忪的爬了起來，一頭亂毛遮住的眼睛。

“你畫錯了！我的丁丁應該更大一點！”來自某位大叔靈魂深處的質疑。

然後這位大叔認為應該更大的一點的部位就遭受到了重擊，導致靈魂暫時無法質疑任何事情。畢竟趕作業的學生耐心太有限，偏偏還在崩潰線邊緣反覆橫跳，被打剛好而已。

好不容易剛把作業處理完的時候已經接近傍晚，鬆了一口氣的同時轉頭關心一下躺在床上玩手機的光一。

“晚餐想吃什麼？”

然而某位被重擊的人並不想回應他。

“我都沒跟你追究你幾小時以前做得事情了～你居然不理我！”

“你沒跟我說過你酒量很差啊！”光一炸毛的跳起來，耳朵都紅了。

“就算沒說酒量很差你也不可以這樣啊！難道你隨便看到酒醉的人都做這事嗎？！”

“當然不會啊！可、可是那是你…”

“我不管就是你的錯～不然你說清楚為什麼你要這麼做嘛！你不說清楚就再也不要來了！”

當然我們堂本光一是永遠講不贏堂本剛的，兩人在今天收穫了男朋友一枚。

-9-

然而天有不測風雲，人有旦夕禍福。

隔天上課交作業的時候堂本剛才赫然發現自己搞錯作業主題了。

是畫肌肉線條並不是畫人體素描呀！當教授收到他的作業的時候露出苦笑，不知該先吐槽連重要部位都鮮明的畫出細節的真實性還是先吐槽居然聽錯期末作業主題比較好。

剛呆愣在場，風中凌亂。

至於之後是怎麼在當天趕出來正確的作業、又是如何氣噗噗的吃著光一帶去的甜點、如何又被吃乾抹淨就是後話了。

兩人從此過著沒羞沒臊、幸福快樂的生活！可喜可賀可喜可賀～

End

\-----------------------------------------分隔線------------------------------------------  
第一次寫這種文體，如有錯誤還請海涵OwQ  
中間一度寫成了言情風我都不知道為什麼了(跟著風中凌亂)  
還差點不小心開車…然後默默刪掉了哈哈哈  
這個腦洞寫得很快樂  
會寫武田哥哥完全是因為最近看到一張跟教主一起展現肌肉的照片  
我總覺得他們可以一起快樂的在Muscle Bar工作XD


End file.
